


Closer to the edge

by underthesamesun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, Gen, Internal Monologue, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesamesun/pseuds/underthesamesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you see, I'm not good at the language, so just a short drabble for self-contentment.</p></blockquote>





	Closer to the edge

Getting along with the brothers, Castiel as an angel encountered incomprehensible feelings at some random intervals. Emotions, he supposed. He appreciated that humans had categorized each of them with some names and titles, but going through the nuts and bolts of them was different from just acknowledging itself. This unprecedented pain has never been alleviated – even with some of them getting worse. Angels, his actual siblings, made consensus about this one thing. That Castiel is falling. Cas didn’t actually deny the fact of his nearing to the earth. But he assumed that the word falling, with its meaning implying the state to be detached and dropped from a higher place to the lower one unintentionally, is somehow inappropriate to describe his position. He’s not falling. He’s flying low. He would have told so, if there left anyone willing to listen to him. Someday, after getting over all those head wind things, he will land right next to his new family who have evoked this peculiar kind of pain. There was this thinking that even he himself presumes to be naive, that at some point of his life, the gusts of wind he weathered through the low-altitude flight will enrich his life as a pleasant light breeze. No matter what the ends are, he didn’t want those sufferings to be washed away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> As you see, I'm not good at the language, so just a short drabble for self-contentment.


End file.
